herofandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Light
|skills = |hobby = Fighting |goals = Protect Earth Defeat Arthur Light |family = Raiden Tazu (father) Ex-Husband Yasu (son) Imako (daughter) Prime-Earth: Arthur Light (ex-husband) Emma Light (daughter) Tommy Light (son) Sakura Light (daughter) |friends = Superman, Supergirl, Katana, Wally West, Power Girl, Bart Allen, Oracle, Starfire, Rising Sun (love-interest), Justice League |enemies = Arthur Light, Superboy-Prime, Black Adam, Anti-Monitor |type of hero = Superheroine }} Doctor Light (real name Kimiyo Hoshi) is a hero in the DC Comics and Universe and member of the Justice League. Though not the villainous Arthur Light (also known as Doctor Light), Kimiyo has crossed paths with Light, and has fought him. In Prime-Earth, Kimiyo was married to Arthur Light and had children with him, but she later divorced him. She was created by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez. Biography Dr. Kimiyo Hoshi was an astronomer and became a hero during the Crisis when the all-powerful Monitor zapped Dr. Hoshi with otherworldly energy. Her new power allowed her to control and absorb a variation of different light energy. After the Crisis Hoshi dawned a costume and joined the Justice League calling herself Doctor Light and even became the team leader of the European branch. Doctor Light was arrogant and left many of her teammates with a cold feeling about her. She possessed most of the same powers as the original villainous Doctor Light, but she used her powers to establish herself as a hero in her own headstrong way. Doctor Light was also a single mother with two young children and was only semi-active in the superhero business, yet she served with both the Outsiders and the Doom Patrol. Although she is no longer a member of either team, Doctor Light remains active as a part-time adventurer. Prime-Earth On Prime-Earth, Kimiyo was married to Arthur Light, and had children with him before he became a supervillain. Afterward, Kimiyo decided to become a superheroine named Doctor Light, and joined the Justice League. In Other Media Animated Films Justice League: Gods and Monsters Doctor Light appeared as Kimiyo Hoshi in the animated film Justice League: Gods and Monsters. She does not have her light powers but is a scientist involved in the Fair Play Program that was meant to stop the Justice League in case they were a global threat. After some scientists were mysteriously murdered, Dr Hoshi met with the other members but was ambushed and killed by the Metal Men. Television History Justice League Doctor Light appeared in a few episodes of Justice League. One of her significant roles was when she and the Justice League battled the third incarnation of the Royal Flush Gang. Doctor Light battled the Queen of Spades and managed to dodge the Queen's scepter blows by zapping her scepter. Doctor Light then charged the scepter with light energy and caused it to explode knocking the Queen out defeating her. Doctor Light later appeared with Steel and Ice to stop Lex Luthor's group of villains from pulling off a robbery and Doctor Light used her powers to find them. DC Super Hero Girls Doctor Light appears in the web series DC Super Hero Girls. She is seen as a background student at Super Hero High. The Flash Doctor Light appeared in the second season of The Flash, and was portrayed by Emmie Nagata. In the series, she was a meta-human assassin who worked for Black Hole, who assigned her to eliminate anyone who knew of the existence of meta-humans. Gallery Doctor Light DC.jpg Dr._Light_zap.png|Doctor Light projecting Trivia *She is potentially one of the most powerful superheroines in the DC universe, but hasn't tapped into the heightened levels of her powers. Navigation Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Parents Category:Justice League Members Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Psychics Category:Magic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Superheroes Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilante Category:Honorable Category:Selfless